Pax Cybertronia?
by Seripa-Kisachi
Summary: SLASH - La lucha ha terminado, Cybertron renace lentamente de sus cenizas mientras que de a poco se restaura la paz entre Autobots, Decepticons y Neutrales. Starscream decide que es hora de hacer un cambio drástico y necesario para el futuro de Cybertron, que respondera Bumblebee al respecto? Basado en los eventos del comic RID - Starscream x Bumblebee - Cap 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Pax cybertronia?

Nota: este fic se ubica en los hechos ocurridos en el comic, as que necesario seria leer el comic de RID, y recomiendo también los comics de All Hail Megatron y TF Ongoing, no son necesarios para entender mi historia pero quizás si algunos detalles, además que las historias son simplemente geniales.

::::::::::::

Lugar: Cybertron post-guerra.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que los decepticons fueran liberados de los dispositivos I/D chips que se encargaban de limitarlos, dejarlos desarmados y sin poder transformarse en su alt mode.

En contraste de lo pensado por la mayoría, todo estaba calmo.

No se reportaron incidentes graves, quizás algún que otro Nail o Neutral (nombre dado a los bots que no eran ni Decepticons, ni Autobots) queriendo mostrar su "individualidad" o algún Decepticon resentido del nuevo rumbo en el que vive.

Después de lo ocurrido con Turmoil todo estaba más calmo, incluso muchos bots, sin importar sus facciones pasadas frecuentaban el bar que Blurr había abierto hace poco tiempo, convirtiéndose en un centro de esparcimiento, buena música y poesía a cargo de un Decepticon recién llegado llamado Skybite.

Uno de esos días "tranquilos" se corre la voz y se anuncia que dentro de algunos ciclos solares habrá una conferencia en el lugar en donde, ya hace algún tiempo, se rindió un merecido memorial a los compañeros caídos de la Lost Light, nave tripulada por Rodimus Prime.

Nadie sabía el por qué de esta reunión, incluso en los cuarteles generales se podía observar a Prowl viendo su notepad algunos cálculos y mirando el monitor en compañía de otros 3 autobots.

Este llamado realizado por Starscream, carece de toda lógica

Estamos hablando de Starscream – Interrumpe Wheeljack – sabes como es de impredecible.

Solicitó la presencia de Metalhawk y de Bumblebee, puede tratarse de una emboscada

O quizás solamente quiera alardear de lo bien que le va a Cybertron con él de nuestro lado – dijo Wheeljack sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación mientras revisaba un monitor y hacia algunos cálculos.

No me importa – dice Prowl – voy a reforzar la seguridad del perímetro.

/

El momento de la reunión había llegado, frente al escenario se podía ver una suma importante de bots, decepticos, autobots y neutrales mezclados en el público. En los costados se encontraban algunos autobots bien armados vigilando el público y los alrededores, Ironhide guaba a algunos para que se coloquen en puntos estratégicos, demás esta decir que eso fue orden de Prowl.

Tanta seguridad para un anuncio de un decepticon?

Blurr, dejaste tu bar para venir aquí? – dijo Wheeljack mientras Blurr se acercaba con el con dos cubos de energon

Todos están aquí, así que decidí venir a ver de qué trata todo esto – dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su energon.

En ese mismo instante las luces se enfocaron al escenario y entraron Starscream, Metalhawk y Bumblebee, los dos últimos con cara de no entender muy bien porque estaban ahí, pero en ese mismo instante Starscream comenzó a hablar al público.

Como han podido ver mis compañeros Cybertronianos, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Cybertron volvió a la vida y que de a poco vayamos rescatando de las cenizas a nuestro hogar, el accidente de Turmoil demuestra que aún hay facciones en el espacio, pero aquí no debe haber motivo para eso, he demostrado que los decepticons estamos dispuestos a un cambio positivo para el bien de todos, Metalhawk ha demostrado que todos los neutrales están de acuerdo en ayudar a los decepticons y autobots, todo por el bien de nuestra amada Cybertron.

Vean esta reunión como una simple muestra de que las cosas van avanzando en Cybertron y como estamos trabajando juntos en hacer que esto salga adelante, Metalhawk tu ayuda es más que necesaria y es por eso que te agradezco en nombre de los Decepticons todo lo que has hecho – estrecha la mano de Metalhawk

No es nada – responde Metalhawk serio y sorprendido por el reciente discurso de Starscream mientas este deja de estrecharle la mano y se acerca a Bumblebee.

Sé que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y que tenemos muchas diferencias e innumerables batallas en el pasado pero aun así Bumblebee – se arrodilla frente a el – Líder de los Autobots, no, de Cybertron. – le agarra la mano ante la mirada de un aún mas sorprendido Bumblebee – Yo, Starscream representante de los Decepticons, pido que juntos revivamos un antiguo contrato de por vida utilizado por los antiguos cybetronianos, quiero que tu, seas mi Sparkmate.

Todo el público quedo en shock, algunos parecían que no entendían lo que Starscream quizo decir. Wheeljack se estaba riendo de Blurr, que, apenas escuchando la noticia, escupió todo el energon que estaba a punto de tomar en ese momento.

Prowl no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro seguido rápidamente por una expresión fría y de rabia golpeando la pared de la torre en donde se encontraba, una extraña silueta se acerca a el y se rie.

Jajaja, quien diría que Starscream aún recuerda eso, quieres que lo mate? –mira a Prowl.

Sabes bien que no puedes hacer eso, menos ahora. Por el all spark. – se retira de la torre – _hubiera preferido que sea un atentado Decepticon como la última vez _– pensó.

Metalhawk no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y Bumblebee quedó en Shock mientras miraba a Starscream aún agachado y con sus dos manos agarrando la de él, al terminar de dar su proposición Starscream le ofreció una media sonrisa. Mientras que el publico poco a poco volvía a la realidad y algunos hasta aplaudían.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2

¡Inaudito! , dice Prowl mientras camina de un lado para otro sin perder su porte seria, aunque aun se le notaba nervioso y enojado, muy enojado.

La verdad es que nos sorprendió a todos – dijo Metalhawk – pero la pregunta aún persiste, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Wheeljack, Metalhawk y Prowl se encontraban en la oficina principal de Bumblebee, éste estaba en su escritorio sentado y en silencio, como intentando analizar la situación e intentando ocultar su cara de asombro.

Ahora esta noticia esta en boca de todos los Cybertronianos, lo más sabio seria dar un fin rápido, una respuesta a todo esto. – continúa Metalawk – además Prowl, la respuesta que diste allá afuera no fue la más favorable

- Flash Back –

Starscream se encontraba aun agachado y cuando Bumblebee iba a decir algo Prowl, saliendo de una torre y yendo hacia el público, lanzó un disparo al aire que hizo que todos giren para verlo.

Esto ha llegado a su fin, dispérsense de manera pacífica, Autobots!, ayuden a despegar el área, ahora!

Los demás Autobots asintieron y se dispusieron a hacer que todos abandonen el área, en el escenario Metalhawk abandona tranquilamente el lugar, Starscream se levanta y suelta la mano de Bumblebee sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tengo que admitirlo – dice Starscream – estaba esperando que alguien me mate, se nota que las cosas van cambiando de a poco, no es asi Pequeño Bee?

Starscream… dijo Bumblebee muy seriamente pero sin poder salir de su asombro.

Ssshh pequeño Bee – dice Starscream mientras coloca su dedo índice derecho en los labios de Bumblebee – ahora no, no así

Dicho eso cambia a su Jet Mode y se retira del lugar volando, Starscream sobrevuela bajo para que el público que se estaba retirando lo viera y abandona el lugar

- Fin del Flash Back -

Prowl golpea la mesa en donde estaban Bumblebee y los demás, se levanta de su asiento interrumpiendo a Metalhawk.

Lo más lógico, no, la única respuesta es negar esa absurda petición.

Pero – responde Wheeljack – si lo niega tan rápido los demás van a pensar que no estamos preparados para una alianza formal entre los Autobots y los Decepticons.

¿! Estas diciendo que apruebas a STARSCREAM como sparkmate de Bumblebee?

No, no estoy diciendo eso, pero tampoco seamos precipitados, lo admito, Starscream fue muy inteligente lo dijo en el momento y lugar perfectos, tenemos que ser precavidos.

Algo está tramando, y no descansaré hasta averiguar que es!

Prowl camina entre Wheeljack y Metalhawk y se retira del lugar

Odio admitirlo, pero quizás Prowl tenga razón, se trata de Starscream al fin y al cabo. – dice Wheeljack

Desconfías de El por qué es un decepticon o por su accionar? – dice Metalhawk en tono desafiante.

Yo cuestiono todo, incluso esto, además, seré solo yo o tu hasta que apruebas que esto pase?

Ya basta! – interrumpe Bumblebee golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos y levantándose de su lugar con una expresión enojada – ¿acaso alguien preguntó que YO opino? – dijo con tono desafiante.

En ese mismo momento Bumblebee se retira del lugar, tantos pensamientos llenaban su banco de memoria, parecía que su procesador estallaría en cualquier momento, pero de una cosa estaba seguro tenía que hablar con Starscream y aclarar todo de una vez.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3

Era de noche en Cybertron, otro día más de arduo trabajo en las diferentes áreas asignadas llegaron a su fin, se podía ver a Bots de distintas facciones saliendo de los lugares de construcción y de otros sitios en búsqueda de descanso, se dirigían hacia la ciudad principal. La presencia de Bumblebee en modo vehículo yendo a gran velocidad no pasaba desapercibida, se encontraba conduciendo entre los caminos a medio construir con rumbo a las afueras de la zona.

Una vez llegado a un lugar en donde solo se podía encontrar restos de guerra, edificios caídos, incluso parte de cybertronianos oxidándose. Bumblebee camino hacia uno de los edificios destrozados, subió por una pequeña montaña de escombros y se quedó ahí a ver las estrellas, solo estaba ahí, viendo las estrellas sin pensar en nada mas, se recuesta, había tenido suficiente el día de hoy, todos los días, llevar la carga de ser "el que manda" no es fácil, mucho menos dejar atrás millones de años de guerra e intentar reconstruir un planeta entero desde sus cenizas.

Hay veces que solamente quería un poco de tiempo para él y poder descansar.

Pero era constantemente interrumpido por sus pensamientos, recuerda el momento en que Starscream se arrodilló enfrente a él, nunca nadie había hecho eso, mucho menos un decepticon, en todos estos años, muchos años, que estuvo activo nunca había pensado que le podría pasar algo así a él, si, al pequeño scout, había escuchado lo del sparkmate pero nunca le dio importancia, nunca hubo la necesidad de darle importancia, es más si alguna vez llegó a pensar en eso, si es que lo llega a acordar, lo ve como algo que solamente los de clase más altas de Cybertron podrían hacer.

_Clases _– dice suspirando Bumblebee.

Hace siglos que las clases son algo extinto en Cybertron, ahora más que nunca, y fue el problema de las clases lo que llevó a toda esta guerra que, por fin, se podía observar un final. Además, ¿quién diría?, El _pequeño Bee, _dijo, acordándose de las palabras de Starscream, era el líder de Cybertron, eso era algo por el cual él nunca ni aspiro a llegar, nuca se había imaginado lo que el destino le estaba aguardando.

Bumblebee seguía hundido en sus pensamientos observando de manera tranquila el cielo estrellado, aunque muchos restos de grandes piezas metálicas sobrevolaban Cybertron desde lo lejos, también se podían observar las estrellas, una de ellas se encontraba brillando.

_La tierra _– pensó

La estrella no se trataba de la tierra, algo obvio sabiendo la enorme distancia que separa la tierra de Cybertron. Se acordó de todo lo sucedido en la tierra hasta que un bot en particular llenó sus pensamientos, ahí Bumblebee quedó en shock y se sentó mirando a la nada.

El motivo por el cual se quedo "helado" al recibir esa propuesta de Starscream, el motivo por el cual verlo a él le daba esa mezcla de sentimientos que no podía comprender, hasta el dia de hoy, aunque parecía que no quería comprender, se autonegaba todas las afirmaciones que venían en su cabeza.

_Ahora está muy lejos, además fue hace mucho tiempo_ – dijo para si

A quien te refieres? - dijo una voz reconocida acercándose por detrás a él

Star… Starscream? – dice Bumblebee sorprendido, levantándose bruscamente y despertando de sus pensamientos

Dime, extrañas a Optimus? – dice con un tono tranquilo caminando lentamente hacia él

No, no es nada – responde mirando hacia un costado – como supiste que estaba aquí? – lo mira

No es la primera vez que te veo por aquí, además escuche que preguntaban por ti, asi que vine a ver si estabas bien, solamente eso, ahora me retiro, no quiero molestarte a ti y a tus pensamientos. – da media vuelta dispuesto a cambiar a Jet Mode

Espera! – dice Bumblebee – solamente quiero preguntarte algo, aprovechando que no hay nadie aquí – hace una pausa y mira el suelo. – por… por que?, por que dijiste eso, enfrente de todos! – dice en un tono serio y mirándolo – Si esto es para hacerme quedar mal enfrente a todos o para crear aún mas disturbios Starscream, juro que vas a pagar por esto, ahora que por fin hemos hecho avances, que por fin… que por fin puedo… Primus pensé que podía confiar en Ti, dejar todo atrás, justo como tu me lo dijiste, pero por…

En ese mismo segundo, Bumblebee es interrumpido por un Starscream en modo Jet que lo agarra, Bumblebee se agarra de la parte frontal de Starscream mientras este vuela a toda velocidad hacia el cielo. Bumblebee se acomoda mejor quedando acostado boca abajo sobre Starscream, con sus dos manos se atajaba del lugar en donde estaría la cabina del piloto, si es que aun tenía su forma terrícola, abrazándolo.

Qué crees que estás haciendo? – dice Bumblebee mientras iban cada vez mas y más alto. – deseas tirarme desde aquí y que parezca un accidente? – decía Bumblebee en un tono nervioso y enojado.

Mira arriba – dijo Starscream con un tono tranquilo.

Bumblebee miró al cielo como Starscream lo dijo, y pudo observar que se encontraban en el espacio, pudo observar mejor las estrellas ya que se encontraban por encima de toda la basura que sobrevolaba Cybertron.

Había visto el espacio tantas veces, pero nunca lo había observado de esa forma, afuera de una nave, sin tener que preocuparse por ser atacado en algún momento o tener el temor de que mataren a algún amigo suyo de nuevo.

Nunca habías visto el espacio de esta forma verdad? – interrumpió Starscream los pensamientos de Bumblebee, como adivinando que era lo que pensaba

Perdón – dijo tranquilizándose sin dejar de mirar el cielo – es solo que…

Lo sé – lo interrumpe – si yo estuviera en tu lugar me habrías asesinado hace megaciclos.

Todo lo que está pasando, todo esto, yo no puedo solo, sabía desde un principio que nunca podría hacerlo solo.

Starscream interrumpe a Bee transformándose en modo Robot, pero arreglándoselas para no soltar la mano de Bumblebee en el proceso, así evitaría que se caiga, al terminar de transformarse, para sorpresa de Bumblebee, Starscream lo estaba sujetando de la cintura alzándolo un poco para que estén cara a cara pero a una corta distancia uno del otro.

Nunca pensé que diría esto – dice Starscream – pero, en estas circunstancias tu eres el mejor indicado para liderarnos ahora, permíteme ayudarte.

Bumblebee se queda mirando a Starscream, los dos se encontraban frente a frente, en un lugar un poco alejado una pequeña explosión de basura espacial se genero nada del cual preocuparse, pero debido a los componentes que estos tenían emitieron una fuerte luz azul que cubría una pequeña área suficiente como para alcanzar a los dos bots que ahí se encontraban.

La luz hacia que la pintura de Starscream pareciera celeste, Bumblebee lo miro sorprendido y recordó lo que estaba pensando antes de que sea interrumpido.

Mientras era llevado nuevamente por sus pensamientos, Starscream se acercaba al rostro de Bumblebee despacio y cerrando lentamente sus ojos

_Ahora está muy lejos, además fue hace mucho tiempo… Thundercracker _– pensó Bumblebee dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar Starscream y sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4

Bumblebee y Starscream se encontraban frente a frente y muy cerca uno del otro, cuando Bumblebee hundido en sus pensamientos simplemente decidió dejarse llevar y dispuesto a cerrar sus ópticos pudo ver un gran destello de luz detrás de Starscream.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar o para avisar a Starscream, apenas había visto la ráfaga de luz el escenario mudó completamente, un puñetazo dio un golpe directo al rostro de Starscream lanzándolo velozmente hacia el espacio, en ese mismo instante Bumblebee cae al vacio, pero, gracias a su rápida reacción pudo caer de espalda a un pedazo de basura espacial que flotaba por debajo de ellos, por suerte la pieza era lo suficientemente grande para sujetar la caída y poder quedarse en ella.

Bumblebee se levanta y mira a su reciente agresor, Starscream regresa al lugar limpiándose con su puño derecho el rostro.

¡Traidor! – grito – no estás contento con traicionar el nombre Decepticon, ¿verdad?, ¡ahora quieres ser un Autobot!

Skywarp, no comprendes nada, porque no me sorprende – dice Starscream mirándolo seriamente pero guardando una prudencial distancia.

Pero, se suponía que Skywarp estaba…

¿… muerto, encarcelado? – interrumpe – no, creo que tus oficiales no son tan eficientes como para darse cuenta de que aun estoy funcionando, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tu pequeño amigo amarillo – apunta el arma de su brazo izquierdo a Bumblebee, que se encontraba más debajo de ellos.

¡Espera!, si haces eso seguro te matan – dice Starscream

¿Seguro?, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, al último bot que lo vieron fue contigo y tenemos el mismo tipo de armamento, ¿a quién crees que van a culpar si algo fatal le pasa a tu pequeño amigo?

¿a quién dices pequeño? – interrumpe Bumblebee lazando una poderosa descarga con su bastón a Skywarp por la espalda, se las había arreglado para usar las basuras espaciales como escalera para llegar ahí sin que Skywarp se diera cuenta mientras él le daba la espalda.

El shock fue grande para Skywarp y este cae chocando por pequeñas basuras espaciales que se encontraban por ahí, cuando Bumblebee estaba a punto de caer Starscream lo sujeta del brazo derecho.

¿Te encuentras bien? – dice Starscream

Lo mismo estaba por preguntar – responde Bumblebee

En ese momento una ráfaga de energía, proveniente del arma del brazo derecho de Skywarp, impacta por el brazo de Starscream haciendo que este suelte a Bumblebee, cuando Starscream se disponía a volver a agarrarlo Skywarp lo intercepta y lo hace chocar contra un gran pedazo de basura espacial que se encontraba en el lugar.

Mejor si lo dejamos caer, a esta altura no va a sobrevivir al impacto, ¿verdad Traidor?, mira el lado bueno, tendrás a mas decepticons a tu favor después de que tu pequeño amigo este muerto – dice Skywarp mientras aprieta a Starscream contra la basura espacial, éste no dejaba de mirar a Bumblebee que se encontraba a la deriva.

Creo que él fue muy claro – interrumpe Starscream

Huh?

No le gusta que le digan pequeño

Aaarrrggggg

Skywarp no se percató de que Starscream tenía en su mano izquierda, la que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, el bastón eléctrico de Bumblebee, propinándole de nuevo una fuerte descarga a Skywarp obligándolo a que lo deje libre, acto seguido, Starscream retoma su modo jet y se dirige rápidamente junto a Bumblebee que aun se podía ver que iba a la deriva. Skywarp reacciona del choque recibido pero observa como Starscream se retira rápidamente, sin dudarlo apunta su arma derecha y da un certero tiro a una de las alas de Starscream, haciendo que este se dañe y no pueda mantener el equilibrio.

Creo que esto será todo por hoy – se teletransporta Skywarp

Starscream, en modo jet, alcanza a Bumblebee, este se encontraba despierto pero se movía poco, la presión y la velocidad con la que caía le impedía moverse o hablar libremente, él no estaba hecho para volar ni mucho menos aguantar las presiones a gran velocidad, en ese momento Starscream tampoco podía pensar muy claramente ya que se encontraba igualmente a la deriva, podía volar, pero muy difícilmente. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y se acababan las opciones, en ese momento Starscream cambia a modo robot y abraza por la espalda a Bumblebee acciona sus dañados motores que responden de a poco, el suelo se encontraba cada vez más cerca y los dos estaban consientes de eso.

Ya a pocos metros del suelo Starscream hace un último esfuerzo y, acompañado de un grito de dolor, logra encender sus motores pero solamente para amortiguar la caída, Starscream se puso de espalda al suelo cubriendo a Bumblebee de la caída, fueron arrastrados por el suelo hasta llegar a un edificio en ruinas que les sirvió para atajar la caída.

Bumblebee se despierta del impacto y ve a Starscream detrás de él.

Estas bien, responde, Starscream… STARSCREAM!

No grites tan fuerte pequeño Bee – responde – mis motores y mis alas son los que están dañados, no mis audio receptores.

Starscream se sorprende a ver que Bumblebee esboza una gran sonrisa.

Qué suerte, crei que…

Que estaba muerto?, no te preocupes, nosotros los seekers estamos hechos para aguantar esa clase de caídas, pero en cambio si tu recibías ese impacto, creo que no estarías aquí para contarlo.

Gr… gracias – responde Bumblebee – nunca pensé que un decep..

No digas mas nada – interrumpe – no es nada, además es como dijo Skywarp, si llegaras a morir Primus sabrá que harían Prowl y los demás con mi chispa.

Necesitas reparaciones, pero ir a la base a que te reparen, harán muchas preguntas.

No te preocupes, estas heridas son superficiales, conozco a alguien que los reparará sin hacer muchas preguntas, me ayudas?

Si, por supuesto.

En ese momento Bumblebee ayuda a Starscream a levantarse, esa escena era vista por un bot a lo lejos, sin que ellos se hayan dado cuenta. De pronto, otra figura se acerca a ese bot.

No pude matarlo, aún…

Creo que fuimos claro en no hacer daño a Bumblebee – responde fríamente – si llego a notar que sufrió algún daño yo…

¿Tú que harás? – responde – recuerda que yo estoy encarcelado, o mejor, muerto. No te preocupes ellos no hablaran de este incidente a nadie, tampoco les conviene estar dando explicaciones.

Una extraña figura se acerca a los otros dos mientras ellos charlaban

Cambiándome tan rápidamente Prowl, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dice Arcee interrumpiendo la charla.

Tú no sabes volar – dice fríamente

Pero yo si hubiera hecho bien mi trabajo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – interrumpe Skywarp

Lo que oíste Decepticon, agradece a Prowl que no te haya matado apenas tuve la oportunidad.

Cálmense ustedes dos! – interrumpe Prowl – ya los llamaré cuando los necesite de nuevo. – se transforma en su modo vehículo y se retira

Trabajar para un autobot, me avergüenzo de mi mismo – dice Skywarp tomando su modo jet y retirándose del lugar

No pienses que Prowl esté disfrutando de esto, te aseguro que se culpa de esto cada segundo que pasa – habiendo dicho eso se retira.

Continuará…


End file.
